gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
The New Covenant
:"When the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives". '' : ''- George R.R. Martin, A Game of Thrones We are an alliance of different House members, united for a common goal. Initially founded by Lord Jack Hykil the Southerner'', the Covenant was an informal gathering of his closest relatives and companions from the Citadel. However, they were more inclined towards ale tasting and story telling than to face the instability amidst the great Houses caused by King Robert Baratheon's death. As the group grew to be progressively disintegrated, one of their followers, a fellow apprentice named Rasco, stepped up and formed the New Covenant, with the same spirit of camaraderie but with a tad more ambition. And so The New Covenant opened up to the rest of Westeros, and what they found outside of the Ivory Tower of the Citadel was a clash of renegate kings. As the Crown's authority was mainly negliged, and often defied, the alliance sought warriors, merchants, diplomats, assassins, and bastards, men and women from all the great Houses of Westeros and even from the far continent of Essos, to ensure their survival and independence. While definitely not the strongest faction, The New Covenant aims at diversity and can rely on many skills to prevail over adversity. '''Benefits *We welcome all fealties, all gameplay-styles and levels *We form a core body of committed players who give great value to new-comers *We guarantee help (daily boons, challenge participation, and barters), fairness in regards to Rewards, and fun times in Westeros and Essos! 'Expectations' * A fair amount of contribution in Alliance Challenges and Alliance Vs Alliance Combat depending on how advanced in the game you are * Respect players in and out of the Alliance * Have fun! For people who are new to this, here is a list of ways that you can participate in the Alliance and assist your fellow members 'Between Players' # Make sure to add fellow members as Friends # Send (and receive) Daily Favors # Enter other players' Boss Challenges and also invite them to join yours # PtP actions such as Barter and Aid are beneficial as well 'Within the Alliance' # Give resources and items to Alliance Challenges and participate in them to receive awards (Alliance Challenges are always announced 48 hours beforehand in the alliance chatbox and on the alliance wiki page.) #Give resources in order to build Camps #Garrison Sworn Swords inside the camps #Go to the War Map to initiate actions with other alliances' camps, such as spy or barter (more information on the effects of actions in alliance vs alliance here 'Toward Friendly Alliances' # Our main allies are Blood Runs Gold, the Band of the Hawk, Wolf in Shadow, BloodySands Brotherhood, and Sabbath Bloody Sabbath # Send barter and bribe to these alliances when finding them on the War Map during Alliance Vs Alliance # Do not engage them and their camps with Hostile Actions # Friendly alliances are a good opportunity to fill up your friends' list for boons and challenge assistance 'Leadership' 'Stats' As of November 11th, 2014 *'Members:' 1412 *'Alliance Power:' 40510 *'Rank: '''378 *'Tier:' 4 'How to Join' Membership to The New Covenant is Open: * Join us on the Armor Games Platform * Join us on the Disruptor Beam Platform * Join us on the Facebook Platform * Join us on the Kongregate Platform * Join us on Mobile Platforms Those that join our Alliance are strongly advised to join our Facebook Group to keep track of updates, help and tips, as well as discussing strategies. 'Important Links for Beginners''' * Some Hints and Tips for New Players by Razorgirl * Check this Beginner's Guide by DuncanOH * List of Adventure Rewards * Everything about Actions, Player to Player Actions, and Alliance Vs Alliance * How to get Seals and what is Item Enhancement * How to use Adventure Party features * How to Get some Cool Free Stuff for GoTA * What is Reincarnation? Category:Alliances Category:No Fealty Alliances Category:Tier 5 Alliances